From Santa With Love
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: The lab does secret santa. Mac thinks it's the perfect way to tell Stella he loves her. But faces some problems along the way.. Smacked central,, small bits of DL
1. Chapter 1

From Santa with love

Summary- The lab do secret Santa, Mac thinks it's the perfect opportunity to tell Stella he loves her, but faces problems along the way.

Ships- Smacked central, little bits of DL

__________________________________________________________

"Okay so you pick a name at random, but don't tell anyone who you have" Mac told his friends, who were all sat in the break room drinking coffee.

Mac was so happy, he was brilliant, he was a genius, a perfect way to tell Stella how he felt was with secret Santa, his plan would never fail-

He would find the perfect gift, Stella would love it, he would tell her he loved her and hopefully she would say the same, pure g_enius_.

So everyone picked out their names.

Mac has Flack

Flack has Lindsay

Danny has Stella

Stella has Hawkes

Lindsay has Danny

Hawkes has Mac

_Damn_, Mac thought he had picked Flack, _Damn_. Now what could he do, his carefully thought out master plan, was failing. Mac needed a new plan. A plan much better than the first, a plan that would make sure Stella new how he felt. While everyone else in the room was either smiling or not actually caring, Mac left the break room without a word, holding the piece of paper tightly in his hand.

Mac entered his office shutting the door behind him, he slumped down in his a chair, placing the paper on the desk faced down. It was after hours and the case from earlier was solved. People would be leaving the lab so Mac new he would have time to think about plan 2 without disruptions. Mac was no stranger to overtime so if lab techs or Detective's saw him in his office they wouldn't ask about it they would just sigh and leave.

He had been in his office for about five minutes, thinking about what to do. This wasn't just a secret Santa present, this was the rest of his life he was about to plan. If Stella felt the same they would maybe get married or at least move in together. If she didn't, well, Mac didn't even want to think about that, but it resulted in their friendship ending. People would normally say _what you got to lose_ only Mac thought the phrase wasn't right in his current situation, he had everything to lose.

When his office door opened Mac immediately picked up the small piece of paper, and held it tightly in his hand. It was Stella who entered. _She looked beautiful_ Mac thought smiling to himself.

"Hey Mac" she beamed. She seemed oblivious to his feelings.

"Hey Stella what's up". Although Mac loved her, she needed to leave, Mac needed to think about how to get her name for secret Santa.

"I just wondered if you were doing anything" she smiled.

"No nothing, why" Mac asked, not giving up his plans or lack of them.

"I wondered if you wanted to get something to eat" Stella answered.

"Oh, um, yeah sure" Mac thought, this was an opportunity for him to spend time with her but he needed thinking time. _Oh well my thoughts will be here tomorrow_ he concluded grinning.

"I'll meet you at the elevators" Mac said. Stella nodded and left.

Mac felt around on his desk for a key, when he found it he used it to unlock a drawer under the desk. He put the paper into it, and locked it again. Placing the key under some files he picked up his jacket and left.

Stella was waiting at the elevators when Mac walked up, "You ready".

Mac nodded as the elevator doors opened. As they walked inside Stella turned to Mac "so you gonna tell me who you got for secret Santa" she asked him.

Mac chuckled to himself, as the doors closed he answered "No"

__________________________________________________________

My Christmas fic, what did you think of it, please leave a review!! I love hearing your thoughts, should I continue?? Thanks..


	2. Plan 2

From Santa With Love

_Last night was like a dream _Mac thought with a smile as he walked into the Crime Lab. Mac suddenly realised it was a while since he smiled so much and he new why. Stella. When Mac got home he didn't go to sleep, he spent most of the night devising a new plan. He would find out who had Stella's name and would ask casually to switch with them. Simple.

He didn't have a very good idea who to ask, but he would find out.

Mac walked into the break room and saw Flack and Danny talking.

"Hey Mac, where'd you run off to last night" Flack asked.

Mac thought it was perfectly planned out, he had even thought of a cover story "I had a case file to finish". _I am brilliant _Mac said to himself. Flack and Danny seemed to believe his lie and carried on talking. It was Mac's time to shine.

"Who you buying for Flack" Mac asks in casual chat.

"Lindsay" Flack says, which causes Danny to take note.

"You've got Lindsay, you gotta switch with me" Danny begs.

"I might, who you got" Flack questions.

"Oh I got…" and Danny trails off, it was not that Stella came into the room but it was that Mac was there. Everyone new they should be together but Danny wasn't ready to give up the game.

"I have results to pick up see you later" Danny quickly answers and leaves the room almost running.

Mac walks across the room to get some coffee, as he is filling up the cup Lindsay Monroe enters the room holding files.

"Mac I got your results for the Thomas case, do you want them" Lindsay asked her boss. Mac thought for a moment "Yeah, I'll take the results".

Lindsay leaves the room in search of Danny.

After what seemed like an eternity working the case Danny's shift was finally over. He sat in the locker room, Lindsay walked in. Silence filled the room. "We've gotta get Mac and Stella together" Lindsay said turning around to face Danny.

His simple but quick reply was "okay". "any ideas how". Again the room was silent while the two csi's thought. "I have Stella for secret Santa, I will give Mac her name" is the idea Danny comes up with.

Lindsay just sat and smiled at him "perfect" she said.

__________________________________________________________

That was chap 2 of my Christmas fic, good or not,, please review and leave your thoughts and comments.. Thanks..

**Oh and happy Christmas everyone.**


	3. reading my mind

From Santa with love

Mac's POV

Even in my thoughts I am brilliant. The weirdest thing happened to me today. I was sat in my office minding my own business, thinking of master plan two when Danny strolled into the room. It was scarily like he new my plan, he offered to change secret Santa names. He said that he was looking to get Lindsay's name because he had the perfect idea what to get her. He didn't tell me who he had, he just put the paper on the table faced down. I looked in my desk drawer and gave him Flack's name. He seemed very happy with himself, he had a big grin plastered all over his face when he walked out of the door. I waited until he was out of sight and looked at the paper. Now I was grinning like a idiot. He had Stella as secret Santa. I didn't know what to think. Maybe be caught onto my plan. Maybe because we are best friends he thought I would know what to get Stella. Oh well. I now had Stella's name, my excellent plan was working. I needed a gift to get her, a good one.

So here I am sat at home, alone, thinking of a perfect gift for a perfect woman. She had never said what she wanted exactly, but then she didn't know who was buying for her. After many years of being friends and working with Stella I have no idea what to get her. It's so hard buying for a woman. I'm a man and all men are supposed to be clueless in what women want. Some would say I'm a better man than most, but still I'm a man. Clueless.

This was harder than I thought. I love her yes. Do I know what she would love no. I need help. Not medical help, help from someone who knows Stella way better than I do. I need to ask a friend of hers someone she would tell all of that stuff to. Lindsay. Yes Lindsay would know. I'll ask her tomorrow, I can trust Lindsay.

_Knock, knock_. Who in their right mind would be knocking at my door at 10:00 at night. As I get to the door I see Stella stood holding a miniature Christmas tree. I love her so much. As I open the door she smiles.

"Hey Mac". I take back what I said, I would love Stella to turn up to my house at 10:00 at night any time.

"Hey, um, what you doing here" I ask surprised.

"Flack said you don't have a tree, I know it's not much but still" she holds up the tree. I take it from her and show her indoors. We decorate the tree with balls and tinsel. We put flashy lights onto it. It is so pretty. Like Stella.

It is 2:00 in the morning I'm sat here with Stella laid on my shoulder. My mini Christmas tree looks great. I guess we fell asleep. I sit for a moment and decide not to wake her. Let her sleep, On my shoulder. I'm so lucky.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chap 3. Thank you IceQueenHester who came up with the Stella helping Mac with the tree idea.. Thank you.. Please review and let me know what your thinking.


	4. A very big help

From Santa With Love

_I can trust Lindsay_ Mac thought walking through the halls of the lab. He entered the break room to see Stella, Lindsay, Danny and Flack all sat drinking coffee. _I suppose all the killers are sleeping_ they had no calls about murders, no cases. _Strange_. "Hey Mac" Danny smiled raising his coffee. "Um Hi" Mac said. "Lindsay can I talk to you" Mac continued. Lindsay stood up uneasily, scared even "Yeah Mac why".

"My office" Mac said seriously, leaving the room. Lindsay just stared after him. "What you think he wants" Stella asked.

"Maybe he's firing you" Flack smiled a sarcastic smile. Lindsay turned to face Flack shaking her head. "Thanks Flack" as she left the room.

"You don't think he would fire her do you" Danny questions.

"No idea" Stella and Flack said united.

__________________________________________________________

Lindsay was sitting in the chair opposite her boss, both silent. Mac broke the silence "So I wanted to ask you something". Lindsay stayed quiet letting him continue "But before I do, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone". Still staring at him she answers "I promise".

"I know you and Stella are friends so I wondered if you knew what she might like for a present" Mac said trying to speak fast to get the awkwardness over with. A big grin spread over Lindsay's face _our plan is working_ Lindsay thought to herself. "Oh um" Lindsay said realising it was a while since she last spoke, that she now looked like a idiot with a smile on her face "Honestly Mac, no idea". Lindsay saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Oh okay then" he said. Lindsay got up from the chair before it got too awkward smiling she said "Whatever you pick I'm sure she will _love_" emphasising the word _love_.

__________________________________________________________

Mac's POV

Well that didn't go well. Lindsay had no idea what I could get Stella for secret Santa. I think she knows about my plan. As I sit in my empty apartment my eyes wander over to the mini Christmas tree. It looks great. And it reminds me of Stella, that's the best part of it. I have a new plan. Tomorrow is Saturday, I will go shopping. My new plan, the best plan. I will see things I think she may like and then I will judge which is best. Perfect.

__________________________________________________________

That was chap 4 of my fic. What did you think. I you liked please review if you didn't still review but be kind.. Thanks for reading..


	5. Shopping

From Santa With Love

_Mac's POV_

I feel out of place here buying flowers, there is so many to choose from. I'm thinking of today like a meal. The starter, main course, desert.

Flowers- the starter, I just need to think of other gifts. Looking around I see orchid's, roses, lilies and so many other flowers. Roses. Roses sounds good. Stella would like roses. I think she would anyway. As I pick up the bouquet of roses I notice a card inside. It says love from. _Damn_. I suppose it will be okay I'm going to tell her anyway so _love from Mac_ will be okay. Sighing I take the roses up to a man who looks like the owner and pay.

Okay one down, two to go.

After buying the roses I stopped for coffee and decided to buy her some jewellery. So here I am stood in the middle of a jewellery store. There is other men around looking clueless and women, probably wives nudging then men in the right direction. As I look out of the window two women catch my eye _oh damn_ the two women are Lindsay and Stella.

Who new they did their Christmas shopping in the same shopping centre. What are the chances. They are over loaded with bags from clothes shops. _Oh no_ Stella is turning _she will be facing me, I gotta hide_. I rush over to the other end of the shop and crotch down after a few minutes a woman comes up to me "Sir, what are you doing" she asks looking down at me. "Oh um, I like those pair of earrings" I stuttered not knowing what to say. "For you Sir" She quizzes curiously. I stand up cautiously, Stella and Lindsay are no where in sight. "No for a friend" I tell her.

The earrings I was pointing at were actually nice, they were small and silver. The woman smiled and said "would you like to buy them".

_Nice save Mac_ I think to myself. I nod at her and buy the earrings.

Two down, two to go. I decide to stay in the same shop and look around for a while. I am now stood looking at bracelets and necklaces. I'm not sure what to get for her. I have flowers and earrings. I will give her the flowers and earrings when everyone opens their gifts at the lab. Then I will give her my next choice later. Alone. Then I will finally tell her I love her. _Genius thinking._

__________________________________________________________

So that was chap 5. What are you all thinking. Love it or hate it please review. Happy reading..


	6. the waiting game

From Santa With Love

Mac's POV

The murderer's are getting weirder everyday. The serial killer we had spent all day trying to catch a killer who after murdering his victims he dressed them as a superhero. On Sid's table today was, Batman, Spiderman and the Joker. Weirdo. Anyway back to master plan Santa.

Everyone decided that they would give their gifts at separate times

I have decided to give Stella hers when she is alone, in her office.

Maybe she will feel the same but then again, maybe she won't, I still haven't figured out what to tell her but when I do, my life changes. I sit here in my office, I have the present's under my desk, waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock" Mac says as he enters Stella's office, not actually knocking first. She is sat behind her desk, finishing case files.

"Hey Mac, what's up" she smiles. _I love her smile_ Mac thinks grinning.

"Um. Presents" Mac says holding red roses. Stella's face lights up _good choice Mac_. "They're lovely Mac thank you" she says taking the flowers from him. "Um. Stella I got something else for you too" walking towards her. "Close your eyes" he whispers.

"Mac.." she protests but Mac shuts her up by placing his fingers on her lips. "Close your eyes". Stella does what she is told as closes her eyes.

Mac takes a deep breath and opens the box, revealing earrings and a necklace. "I love you Stella" he tells her. Stella's eyes open automatically, not believing what he just said, seeing the jewellery she gasps "Oh Mac". Before he gets a chance to explain he is taken back a few steps ad he feels Stella close to him, her lips on his. Starting off slowly, but becoming more passionate, Stella snakes her arms around his neck.

Through the power of glass the other members of the team watch the two people they care about fall in love. "I knew it" Don smiles.

Danny and Lindsay just look at each other, knowing their plan had worked "Finally".

__________________________________________________________

And that is the end of the Christmas fic.. Hope the ending was okay.. Please review and let me know what you thought of it.. Thanks for reading..


End file.
